All I want is
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: All I want is you[ItaSasu Uchihacest OroSasu MM Yaoi Incest Sasuke POV Oneshot]


There isn't anyway to get rid of this feeling.

It's nagging in the back of my head...

'**I love my older brother.**'

I don't remember what I had been doing when I saw him. I had snuck out of Orochimaru's lair, and I decided to take a walk and get fresh air. I guess I had walked a little farther out than I expected, falling into my brother's arms. He looked at me with such strange eyes; I couldn't read them at all (Not like I ever could). I was suspecting surprise or anger, because that's what I was feeling. But then again,

He's so much different than me.

I immediately retreated into a fighting stance, preparing for whatever he threw my way. He did nothing, the bastard. He turned away from me as an insult, and I let myself loose, flying with much speed. He didn't think it much, however, grabbing the foot planned to meet his skull, shoving it to the left. I attacked with my hands, punching furiously. Every single one was dodged.

I was getting tired, but my chakra was still charging and flaring up inside me. With a low feral growl, I let the chidori flow through my fingertips, the blue chakra not to be stared at directly, resulting in blindness. I ran for him, and he held my wrist, twisting it painfully. My chidori disappeared with a 'poof' and we stood in silence. He had not said anything the entire time, and it was irritating me.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face, pulling it to his. His breath was so warm; it felt like it was burning my cheek. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Damn him!

"Sasuke..." I didn't want to look at him, so I attempted at turning my head. It was futile, his black fingertips digging into my face.

"Sasukeeee," he called out huskily. I knew his game, so I screwed my eyes shut tightly.

"No," I said shakily, "Not again."

"Come, baby brother. You need to see the person you're supposed to kill, not hide from them." What a bastard. I kicked at him helplessly, twisting in his grip, while my eyes remained closed.

"Not again!" I screamed at him. He stayed silent as I struggled harder. His Mangekyou, his Sharingan that can send you away into darkness to see your nightmares play before you over and over again like a video tape, had always scared me. It isn't that surprising, is it? But it meant almost nothing to him if I was in agony, in pain, letting go my tortured screams as he held me in place and forced me to look at him.

No. Not again. Please...

"Baby brother..." he called out to me again, and I whimpered, trying to slide down the rough bark of the tree, and even if it made my back bleed and rip out my flesh, anything but that.

He gently kissed me on the cheek, and my eyes shot open immediately.

I found myself in a different world, the sky red and black like his cloak. I had looked at him. I had looked at him, and I was doomed. I wanted to die so badly.

My legs started walking forward against my will. I clawed at them, crying for them to stop. Of course, it wasn't working.

His world, his rules.

I closed my eyes, telling myself to keep calm. Keep calm, Sasuke! This is just an illusion! Nothing is going to happen! Just keep your eyes closed!

He was standing before me. I could sense him. Again, being his world, my eyes opened. He smiled at me, and I grew terrified. I had seen this scene before many times. Too many times.

The bodies almost came out of nowhere, piling on top of each other in a pool of scarlet. Itachi didn't loose his vision of me for one second, while I concentrated at my family dying at my feet, their arms stretched out to me for help. I stepped backwards so the hands wouldn't pull me down into the pile of death. I looked at Itachi, tears streaming down my pale cheeks.

Not again.

I found myself in my house this time. And before I had time to possibly stop myself, the big oak doors flung themselves open to reveal my lovely mother and my honorable father drowned in the scarlet. The scarlet was everywhere. On the floor, the walls, my brother, and me. I scrubbed the blood with my stubby fingertips, only resulting in red irritated skin. Itachi had his ANBU uniform on, like he always had when he was in my nightmares. I dropped to my knees, sobbing loudly. He did nothing, and I continued my mourning.

Suddenly, the scenery had changed. I was in a brightly lit field. Itachi stood before me once again, but in his Akatsuki cloak. My big reddened eyes looked around nervously, then back to Itachi.

"Ni-san..." I choked out a whisper. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly...

As I plunged a kunai into his chest.

My eyes widened in horror as blood gushed from his wound. More tears appeared as the same crimson fluid escaped his mouth and he dropped to his knees before collapsing backwards. My knees gave out also as sobs wracked my body. Leaning over him with both fists by either side of his head, the tears fell on his face. I didn't kill him. No. He killed himself. This is his world. I didn't do this. HE MADE ME.

I cried against him. I had never cried so hard in my life, and it hurt so much. He was dead, and what else did I have now? If I didn't have Ni-san, what was there left for me?

I screamed as he tore me from his horrific realm of torture to the real world. My throat hurt as I screamed in rawness. His hand was still on my throat, adding to the pain. Tears erupted from my tear ducts unconsciously. His narrow cold crimson eyes glared at me as I tried to slide down the tree as I sobbed loudly.

I can't possibly handle this.

He let go, and I slid down, my back bleeding against the bark. As he walked away, I thrust out my wrists.

"**KILL ME!**"

Itachi glanced my way. The tears were heavy, and my angry eyes glared at him. Why didn't he kill me long ago with all the others? Why does he do this to me?

I thrust my wrists as far as they would go to him, holding them up to him. He was silent, staring at my pale exposed wrists, the large blue vein almost protruding.

"...I can't give you that pleasure..." and so he walked away. I sat there, slowly dropping my wrists. Another round of tears appeared, and I quickly pulled my knees to my chest, sobbing.

---

"Sasuke-kun, what took you so long?"

I stared at the disgusting snake-man. My tears had gone, and the redness was almost too. Orochimaru stood up from his chair, walking to me. I stayed still, as calm as I could be. He brought a pale hand to my face, and I continued to try my best at not strangling him. That determination disappeared as I felt his hot wet tongue wrap itself around my waist, peeking under my loose shirt. It was lapping at me, saliva dripping down my abdomen. As it ventured to the hem of my shorts, I pulled out a kunai in fury. He paused, smiling at me.

"Sasuke-kun, you know you can't kill me so easily!" I was amazed he could still talk with that disgustingly long tongue tightly wound around me, getting closer and closer to the proof that I was indeed male. I narrowed my eyes and smiled as I put the sharp blade against my own neck, nicking it slightly to tell him I was serious. He tensed, and I smiled wider.

"...What do you want?" He asked huskily, anger evident in his old voice. My smile never receded.

"My brother."

---

Itachi yawned uncharacteristically when I came upon him. He was resting by a boulder, and looked like he hadn't slept in days. Then again, I didn't even know if he actually slept anymore. I held out my kunai to him, and he looked up at me.

"Hn?" he made a noise from his throat, not opening his mouth. I shook the kunai.

"Kill me."

He closed his eyes at an attempt of slumber. I nudged his thigh with my foot and he looked at me again.

"I don't want to do it alone."

His eyebrows rose at me in surprise. He touched the kunai, and I wondered his reasoning.

"Suicide, you mean? Why, that would be completely pointless!" he said as he eyed me again. He suddenly took the kunai and the hand that was holding it altogether, dragging me down to rest in his lap. He inspected the kunai, took it from my pale shivering hand and pressed it against my throat. I closed my eyes and continued to tremble. I was ready. So ready, I had been waiting for this moment for years.

"Please..." I begged him to hurry. I couldn't take it anymore, and I pushed myself against it, only to have it pulled away. I stared up at my brother, seeing him throw the kunai down and press his lips to my own. His tongue intruded into my mouth, asking for entrance. And as I realized what was going on, I opened my mouth and pressed my body against his. His tongue explored my mouth, and I thought it almost disgusting how much saliva can be in one person's mouth. I pulled away for breath and coughed as he had taken all of it. He blew against my ear, and I shivered.

"Ni-san..." I whispered. He looked at me with his naturally cold eyes. My flushed face was burning as I embraced his neck, nuzzling his pony-tailed midnight hair.

"...I'm tired of living this way. Don't leave."

"...What about Orochimaru?"

"...I don't need his power. It's not worth it. I can get it some other way."

"...Then what do you want?"

"...You..."


End file.
